Change Of Creed
by Zinc2100
Summary: A fighter is thrown into the midst of a war he has no part in being in.His beliefs are put into question once he is force to be what he hates,a killer.Will he stay true to his heart or will he have a change of creed? Oc centered story.A twist on the whole Akame Ga Kiru story.
1. Axel Ga Kill?

**I don't own Akame Ga kiru,only the ocs that appear in this fic. Enjoy.**

 **Axel Ga Kill?**

The roar of the crowd outside feels me with anxiety. Even though I've heard this and felt their cheering plenty of times already, I always feel the same way before a tournament. Nervous, cracking every part of my body till I can't anymore. The millions of eyes on me,watching,silently judging every move I make. The laughs I'll get from messing up even once. All these thoughts make my stomach churn. It gets me feeling stiff, like I can't even breathe anymore. That's what had me lose my first bout, but now I have a technique. Breathe, in and out,visualize your opponent and no one else. Not the crowd, not the cheering and definitely not the booing.

I get up and push the wooden doors in front of me open. The light pierces into this dark waiting room. I tighten up my maroon headband and walk out into open air. I don't pay no mind to anyone in the stands on my side and instead stare straight at my opponent already on the arena. I should take my time getting there so I can sum him up.

He looks very well-rounded, not too tall, skinny or wide, so he can adapt to whatever I throw at him. The expression on his face is pretty intense; completely opposite to my calm walk down to the arena. He must have come here for a reason so he's going to be at his highest level. Good. Also he looks exactly like the referee, I wonder if they're brothers. Anyway, I could really use anything on him so might as well stick to what I know best, Jeet kune do.

I step onto the arena and get into my battle stance, sideways with my arms guarding my face and stomach, and he doesn't change his. That's a pretty open stance,I bet he uses a weapon, he must feel really naked without it. The ref-twin brother gestures over to me and introduces me to the audience.

"On this side, Axel Champion. The wandering fighter. Versus." He points his hand over to my opponent."Tatsumi, the blacksmith." Tatsumi eh? I'll remember that if this turns out to be a good fight.

"Begin!" The ref announced.

My legs propel me forward like a bullet straight out of a chamber. My fist dug straight into his palms when he blocked my hit to his midsection. That was a fast reaction, too fast for a blacksmith. I'll have to test to see how fast he really is.

I follow up with a hook to his face but he intercepts. Punch after punch he blocks. Even when I speed them up he keeps up with each hit. His eyes are not looking at my fists he's looking at my form, trying to find an opening. Why not give it to him.

Once I lay out the bait by slowing down one of my punches he takes it like a sucker. He goes for a kick to my side. I block it with my arm and send a close range kick his way, knocking him back hard. He almost fell off actually. Hopefully they don't have that annoying ring-out rule. Too many fun fights ended that way.

He picks himself off the concrete arena floor."I really was hoping for an easy opponent so I can get my money and leave." He said.

"You're really just doing this for the money? Where's your sportsmanship? Don't you want a challenge?" I asked him. He adjusted his stance, crouched over and closer to the ground.

"My village doesn't have time for me to find a challenge so I'm ending this now!"

For a second he was there and then in front of me all in one instant. I barely had time to protect my face from his punch. Most of the attack got through and pushed me back a bit. He's definitely fast. I'm going to have to change up my style if I want this fight to continue.

He doesn't stop his assault for a second. He rushes for me again and now I'm on the receiving end of his assault. Instead of blocking however, I'm bobbing and weaving through all of his punches. Once I see an opening I deliver an uppercut right to his chin. His head reels back and he jumps away before I can hit him again.

"What kind of dodging is that? I've never seen that before." Tatsumi said.

"I'll tell you once one of us is kissing concrete." I said.

Tatsumi smirks and then touches on the bruise on his chin."Now this is getting fun. I wish I brought my sword so I can go all out."

Knew he is a weapon user, but he knows how to fight well without it. I would love to fight him at his best though. Hmm,I wonder. I relax my guard."How about you ask someone for a sword." He looks at me, head tilted to the side and eyes asking me what the hell I'm on.

"You sure?"

"Very sure."

He rubs behind his neck and then looks to the sidelines."Leone, can you toss me my sword?" He yells. A sword comes sailing in and he catches it effortlessly. I can't help but smile in anticipation of his true power. He does a few practice swings and after that he puts his guard up. His sword protecting most of his upper body. Now that's a guarded stance.

"Here I-"

"No! Don't say that!" I yelled, interrupting threw him off and he stumbled in his stance. He gives me that same look from before but holds it longer. He must want me to explain. I sigh then continue."If you tell me you're about to come at me then where's the surprise? Where's the challenge? Now come at me! Without actually telling me."

"You're a very strange person."

"I get that a lot. Now shut up and fight."

He charges at me, sword aimed straight for my side. I sidestepped to the left and try to counterattack. He easily blocks with his weapon. All naturally done. He must of been born to be a sword master. He slashes at me and I duck right under. I throw a jab at his face but he jumps back and charges in keeps to poking me with the tip of the sword, keeping me from being close. With his speed it will be hard to get in. I'll have to immobilize him and there's only one way to do that.

 _Clang!_

"What the-?!" Tatsumi said in response to me grabbing his sword, trapping it between my palms. He tries to pull it out but I press on it with all of my might. I could end it right here if he does what I hope he does. He grits his teeth and then tries to twist his sword but it doesn't budge one bit. I guess I'm stronger than him.

"You know what you're doing is completely insane right? I could stab you in the head right now."

"What do I look like a dumb kid? I'll just dodge."

He smirks again and tightens his grip on the hilt. That's my chance. I let go as soon as he pulls it out with all of his might. This threw him off greatly, leaving him wide open for me to attack.

In only an instant I hit him three times with explosive punches. One to his stomach, another one to his chest and the last one to the chin. The final hit lifted him up to the air as if I was juggling him. I prepared for his landing by jumping back and planting my feet firmly on the ground. Once he start to fall back to the floor I sent a swift and powerful kick straight to his back, causing him to fly in the opposite direction. Right out of the arena...aw shit!

"That settles it." The ref said."Winner is-"

"Wait!" I said interrupting him. I grabbed him by the shoulders and start to shake him."Don't eliminate him just because I kicked him out of the arena. That rule sucks. A lot. More than a baby on a 't suck more than a baby."

"Get off of me." He said. pushing me off, looking rather annoyed by me all the while."We don't follow that rule and if we did then it won't matter. He's been down for more than ten seconds. You've already won."

"Oh." I took a deep breath and allowed the outside world back in. The crowd cheered for me, even louder than before the match started. I take it in and allow myself to be proud of my work for once. I kicked his ass,yea!

I go over to the edge of the arena to see if Tatsumi got up. He was already sitting down, rubbing his back with both hands."Man your kick hurt worse than your punch." Tatsumi said.

"Really? I'm gonna have to work on my punches." I said. I reach out a hand to him to help him up to the arena. He takes my offer and I help pull him up from the dirt floor back to the arena.

"So since I kissed the concrete, well dirt. Can you tell me about that style of fighting you were using?" Tatsumi asked.

"It's boxing. Learned it awhile back. Pretty useful for dodging and dominating opponents that are slower than you. Wouldn't mind teaching you it as long as we can have a rematch sometime, Tatsumi."

"It's a deal." He reaches out his hand. Smiling at me. I return the shake and the smile to him.

In my peripheral, I see a woman begin to walk down the staircase towards us. She is tall, thin and beautiful,the perfect trio, but most importantly she had the most bodacious looking sweater puppies I've ever seen. No, I can't compare those Godly looking boobs to just sweater puppies. They are divine, heavenly, worthy of worship. I feel like snuggling in there and building a temple right between her two mountains and then I will make a religion dedicated to twenty-four hour booby worship. Her breast will ascend to heaven the day I do that and then everyone will know...

"Axel get away from her!" Tatsumi yelled, snapping me out of my thought. Somehow he got in front of me without me knowing and somehow that woman was here on the arena with us, smiling at me. Where was I when all of this happened?

The woman looked down upon Tatsumi and struck him with a gaze that showed off how pissed she is."You're in the way, move." She kicked him out of the arena faster than I did earlier. He smashed against the wall hard, leaving a dent the size of a boulder on it.

"Nice kick,but-" I said then changed my attitude to deathly serious. Brows furrowed and eyes piercing in her direction."You do not treat someone who just fought like that. If you want to fight me then wait. There's no respect in what you did there."

"He got in the way, what else was I suppose to do?" She said, returning to that same smile from before." Besides, I'm not here to fight you, I'm here to reward you."

"Reward? But the tournament is not even over." She dug into her shirt as she walked towards me.

"It is now." Right after she said that she snapped a collar on me.

"What...how...uhh..why..?" She starts to pull me with her on her way out.

"We'll talk later once we're away from all of these prying eyes."

"Hold up! I'm not going anywhere until this tournament is over." I hold onto the chain with both hands. She looks back, smile still on her face, and easily just pulls me in.

"I already told you, it's over." She chopped me on the back of my neck and knocks me out.

* * *

"We have to go rescue him! Why won't any of you listen?" I raise my voice louder this time but everyone kept stern and quiet. Akame was the only one to respond.

"It would be too dangerous to save him, Tatsumi."

"Axel is innocent! He doesn't deserve the cruel torture Esdeath is putting him through. We need to go rescue him now!" I slam both of my hands on the table for emphasis, but that didn't work either. All around me stood stoic faces. Akame, Leone, Lubbock, Bulat and Sheele. They all had the same expression, the same thought. That saving him would be too dangerous." I know it's too dangerous to save him. Every damn mission we go on has a risk. But we do it to help and save the people of this empire. Who would we be if we didn't."

"We would be cold, heartless assassins. And that's exactly who we are." Bulat said."He's on his own."

* * *

 **A/N-Hope you enjoyed my new story. I've wanted to write it ever since I brought the manga for Akame Ga Kill and read all of it. Honestly I like it better than the anime, in my opinion. Anyway, I have a lot planned for this story so I hope you continue reading, see ya!**


	2. The Strangest Person You Will Ever See

**The Strangest Person You Will Ever See**

I lazily open my eyes, awakening from being unconscious, but what caused it? I don't remember. Did I pass out training again? If I had, I would of woken up to the sight of trees shaking in the wind and the touch of saliva from hungry animals trying to eat me.

Instead, I woke up to an expensive looking hallway. All white and clean as if the janitor just left from cleaning here. Even the windows are speckless. Also I was moving even though my feet weren't touching the ground. I take a look to my right and immediately get a pleasant surprise. Breast, right next to me, so big and-wait I know those boobs! I immediately got from off her shoulder.

"It's you!" I yelled, finger pointing straight at the blue-haired bombshell. "You're the woman that kidnapped me!"

She turned around and the chain she held rattled with her movement. I took a gander at what it was attached to and saw the collar wrapped around my neck." I was really hoping that whole thing was just a dream. Not the fight part, just what came after." I said.

"So are you saying I'm your dream girl? "She said, a sly smile spread on her face.

"What?No,you're just uh...girl,in my dream, I think. But that doesn't matter, who the hell are you, what do you want with me and why in the name of the super dragon fist do you have a leash on me?"

"My name is Esdeath, I'm a general for the imperial army and leader of the Jaegers. You, Axel, are my lover and the chain is so that everyone will know. What I'm gonna do to you,well,"She chuckled."I'll answer that later. " Those four statements hit me like a bucket of water splashed in my face. Any drowsiness I had before was completely gone now. General? Lover? Answer? Mine? Was I drafted into some kind of war or taken by some chick as her new toy? Maybe both. Either way, I am not letting this get in the way of my journey.

"Esdeath I have to get going so you'll need to find a replacement for me."I turn to leave back but she isn't having any of that. She pulls me in by that embarrassing collar and hugs me from behind. Her ample chest touching my back, making me think why I would ever leave. Oh right, I have other things to do.

She moves her head closer to my ear and whispers, "There's no one that can replace you. Not any soldier or warrior in the world has what I see in you." Hearing that made me feel proud of myself. I felt cocky about whatever it was she saw. Also felt kinda homesick, oddly enough. She released me from her embrace, turned around, and continued her walk down the hallway. "Come on, I have some people to introduce to you."

Esdeath starts to walk me along with her down the hallway. Since I ain't having any of that I grab onto the chain and keep my ground. She feels the tug once the chain straightens out and turns her head to me." What are you doing?" She definitely didn't look happy by this.

"Already told you, I ain't going no-"

"Boy get over here." She pulls me in with one quick tug of the chain, making me fall at her feet. Sigh...

"Could at least let me finish my sentence..." I get up before she starts dragging me down the hallway. If I can't convince her to let me go then maybe I can break this chain and escape very stealthily. The noise I make trying to break free attracts Esdeath's attention. She looked, then turned away uninterested in what I was doing. She must of known that it wouldn't be easy to break this. She was right. I had to quit escaping for now.

"Hmm, Axel, could you help me with something?" Esdeath looked back at me and asked.

"Do I really have a choice?"

"No."

"Then go ahead and ask."

"My team, the Jaegers, need some bonding experience. Even after two weeks of training together and eating together they still don't feel like a close unit. I'm not sure how to make them closer."

"Just have them fight each other." I said pretty nonchalant. Esdeath rose an eyebrow to this.

"You want my team to punch each other in the face so they can bond?" She said as if trying to comprehend it herself."Are you being sarcastic?"

"No, not at all. I learn the most about people after I'm done fighting them. Like that Tatsumi guy. He is from a poor village and is trained in swordsmanship and martial arts."

"Maybe you're right. I'll have a sparring session with the Jaegers and you're going to join." We walk off down the hallway.

* * *

Now I'm in this building's dojo. Wooden floor panels is what I stood on. The place looks pretty typical for a dojo except it was expansive. Probably so they could have the whole army to train here.

Instead of an army, only nine people stood in here. All fighting one another in pairs. Except Esdeath, who stood at the sidelines. My opponent is this blonde, book worm looking guy. I can confirm that he is since he was reading a book all the way until we started fighting.

He is a patient person, I can tell. The way he dodges and observes my moves proves it. He didn't even try to attack me. He backs off.

"I can tell you are very experienced in combat. However it'll be pretty easy to beat you with this on." My chain was pulled by him and I was forced to the ground face first."See Esdeath? Your proof of love is a detriment to Axel's survival."

Does he think this stupid chain can hold me back? I'll show him. I pull the chain from his grasp, wrap it around my knuckles and then sucker punch him straight in the gut. He reels back, clutching his stomach. Looking at me with a pained expression.

"Nothing can hold me back." I told him.

"I was not trying to taunt you." He said in a whisper."I was trying to help you." Oh, that would have helped convince Esdeath to take this off from me. Oops. I look over to her, she looks very pleased to see me using the chain in a creative way. Definitely not going to take it off anytime soon.

"Don't worry, I have another plan." My opponent said. Suddenly he sprouted wings from his back-what the hell?! A barrage of feathers hit my form. I took all the hits and was knocked back on the floor.

"Run! I said no Teigus were to be used!" Esdeath yelled.

"My apologies General but I thought since my opponent could use a weapon then I could use one too." I saw Esdeath hold out her hand. Run went over to her and handed her his weapon or Teigu like they called it. I picked myself up from the ground. Run and I went back to our sparing space.

"What was that freaky wing-sprouting thing you just did?" I asked him.

"That will be explained to you soon I'm sure so don't worry about it now. Just be glad I freed you from your embarrassment." Embarrassment? I feel around my neck for the chain but find that it isn't there anymore. With a quick look behind me, I see that it's in pieces on the floor. Run must of broken it with his attack.

"Thanks for that. Now I feel less like a dog." I said.

"Don't worry Axel I'll get you another one soon." Esdeath said.

"Well at least you won't feel that way for the mean time." Run said."Now, I'm sure you would like to get back to sparing."

"You're damn right!" I said, then lunged at him with a punch attack. Like before, he is dodging all of my attacks and not countering in anyway.

"You're very relaxed for a person in a fight. So relaxed you leave yourself with several openings." Run said.

"You're right about me being relaxed but there is a reason for my openings. It's an invite for my opponent to attack. "I back off from him." You're being pretty rude for not taking them."

"Your eagerness for a fight is bad for your health. You should improve that but for now I guess I'll take you up on your offer." He jumps into the air, flips, and tries to land his heel upon me. I block with my forearms and he sends out several more kicks. Keeping his form in the air perfect as if he was defying gravity. Or just used to being an air fighter. I stood my ground against his assault and he eventually jumped off.

I go to his landing spot and prepare a punch for when he lands. He didn't expect my speed. I deck him in the gut and drive him in the ground hard. Maybe too hard, oops.

"You ok?" I ask him, hand outstretched. Once he accepts I pull him up. He rubs at the area I punched him at.

"You could kill someone with a punch like that if you apply more force and moved a bit to the left." He said.

"You know, the only people that educates me while we fight are my old masters. You used to be a martial arts teacher before you came here?"

"No, no, nothing as harsh as that." He said, dusting his back off." I was a classroom teacher. I Never got physical with my kids."

"Now that makes sense. Also I don't plan on killing anyone so I don't need to adjust that punch in that way." When I said that Run immediately looked serious. His semi relaxed nature he had was gone.

"Axel, you mind letting me try a new move on you?" He asked, sticking out a hand to me.

"Uh, sure. Just don't break any bone on me." I reached out for his hand and he quickly grasps it, spins me around and puts me in a choke hold. Not really a new move but maybe it's new to him.

"Listen to me and try to act like you're struggling. Don't respond to anything I'm about to say." He whispered that behind my ear. I did as he told and pretended to struggle against his grip that had zero strength behind it. I glanced back at him, he was staring at Esdeath, who was observing all of us, me and Run in particular. After a bit she changed her attention to the sparing girls.

"I'm guessing since Esdeath took you from the arena she has not filled you in on anything that she has dragged you into. Let me educate you on why you should run very far away as soon as you can."

"We are the empire special police force. But not in any way you're thinking. Simply put, we are killers for this corrupt empire. An empire that has a little boy as a emperor who is being manipulated by the prime minister who is evil enough to have someone executed for spilling wine on his favorite rug. I want this place to change and become a bastion of peace. A place where a child can grow up with no worries. In order to accomplish that, many people will have to die."

He gazed at me, eyes full of worry. "Please, I don't want an innocent to be a part of that bloodshed." Now his look got serious once again. "Now break out of my hold and flip me to the floor." Not even a second after he said that I was already out and shoulder throwing him to the floor. I made it as soft as a toss as I possibly could. Because of that, the sound of his landing wasn't as loud as it should of been.

Apparently Esdeath had her gaze back on us. The look on her face was of disappointment. "You will have to throw him a lot harder than that to do any damage to him, Axel." She said.

Run picked himself up from the creaky wood floor." Sir, may I request that Axel and I have a break? I believe both of us are too tired to put much strength into anything." Run asked.

"Go ahead."

We walked over to the benches at the side of the dojo. I wasn't tired in the least bit but maybe Run was and wanted to save face and say we both were. He really needs to work on his cardio if a five minute fight will take it out of him.

During my break, I watched all the other Jaegers fighting. The two girls, which Run told me they are named Kurome and Seryu, were the most heated. Fast, vicious attacks were thrown out by both of them as if they were trying to kill each other. To everyone else it probably looked that way but I knew better. They are developing a rivalry, trying to best one another with each hit. Honestly watching them fight made me jealous. I've always wanted a rival that could push me to do better.

The polar opposite of them two are Bols and . The doc was getting suplexed repeatedly. So much so that I've already gave up counting. As he was getting more mad, the masked wrestler just became more apologetic and making sure his ass doesn't meet the ground as fast as the last time. I figured he wasn't a fighter when he started sparing with his lab coat on.

Wave was fighting a soldier Esdeath brought in to even the numbers. He was doing decent on both fronts. Blocking and attacking when needed. But the fool made one stupid mistake. He never dodged! That's how I can tell he relies way too much on whatever weapon he used.

Seeing all this fighting made me antsy. I was shaking my leg in excitement, I want to get back in there and punch somebody. Not Run though, he isn't fun to fight.

"Have you made up your mind yet? "Run asked me.

"Yea, I want to get back to fighting now." He looked confused at what I said.

"I meant about rather you will stay here or not." I wanted to tell him right away that I do not, but when I thought that it didn't feel like the right answer.

"I want to stay." Is what I said instead. He looked about as confused as I felt.

"You said earlier you do no plan to kill anyone. Why would you want to stay here?" Run asked. I looked around at all of the people fighting. They seem to have so much potential, so much experience. It will be a challenge and an honor to fight them. But they aren't the ones I want to fight the most. I look over to Esdeath jotting down notes in her notepad. I tried to escape from her when I first woke up and couldn't do it. I couldn't even avoid her when we first met. How powerful is that woman? How much of a challenge will it be to fight her? I need to know. I pointed directly to Esdeath as my answer to Run's question.

Run looked at her, then back to me."You want to stay so you can date our captain."

"What?!" I exclaimed. "What makes you say that?"

"You just implied it." He said, looking a bit dumbfounded at my reaction.

"No I meant I want to fight her. I want to know her true power and then I want to beat it."

It took him a moment to respond to what I said. I guess he was trying to take it all in. From getting what I said mixed up and taking this long to respond to something so simple, I kinda wonder if Run is as smart as he appears.

He sighed. "So you will put yourself through hell so you can fight the Empire's strongest. "

"She's the empire's strongest? Oh now I want to fight her even more!" What he said completely filled me with excitement. I couldn't even sit anymore, I had to stand and throw a few practice punches.

"Anyone ready to fight me?" I said to everyone sparing. Wave was the only one to respond.

"I will. My sparring partner had to go on guard duty. "As I walked over to Wave, I heard Run say something.

"That is the most strangest person I've ever seen."

* * *

Esdeath took me to a different part of the Imperial palace saying that she had something special for me. She opened a door to a small room that had purple walls that clashed with the white tiled floor that the rest of the palace had. But their style of design for this room didn't matter. What did was what it held. A plethora of weapons laid out on tables or displayed in glass. Some even mounted on walls.

It was weird though. Why does the Imperial army have such a small armory. I asked Esdeath and she explained.

"This is where we keep every single Teigu that we have. "

"What is a Teigu?" I asked.

"They are weapons that hold special abilities that the wielder can use. Unheard of in any normal weapon. "

"Just like that strange weapon Run used on me."

"Exactly." She walked over and took a sniper rifle off the wall." The thing about Teigus however, only certain people can use certain weapons. If your first impression of a Teigu isn't good then it won't work for you. Try and see if you're compatible with this." She holds out the gun to me but I don't accept it.

"I'm not going to use a Teigu." I said. Surprised by this, Esdeath insisted further that I take the Teigu."I'm not going to rely on a weapon."

"Why not?" She asked.

"I don't want to be known as a great fighter because of a weapon I use. I want to be known as the fighter who can beat anyone with his own body, my own natural weapon." Esdeath sighed in response to what I said. She looked at me with downcast eyes.

"You really expect to survive here against Teigu users without your own?" Esdeath said.

"How about I prove to you I can. Put me up against a Teigu user and I'll show you my body is the greater weapon."

* * *

 **A/N-** **Hope y'all enjoyed this new fic I'm working on. Having a lot of fun writing it but sorry I couldn't upload it sooner, school got in the way. Anyway have a beautiful morning,day,or night where ever you are in the world and I'll see you on the next chapter of CoC. Ah, love that abbreviation.**


End file.
